Sam and Dean Go To Hogwarts
by Goku Yamaguchi
Summary: I decided to write a trollfic. This was the end result.


**Before You Read**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I am Goku Yamaguchi. I have never watched a single episode of Supernatural and have only read the first HP. If you are offended by anything samanddeanfan1796 writes, my apologies. My goal was to write a trollfic and see how bad I could do with it. Well, here goes nothing.**_

 _ **PS: Run. Run while you still can. Check out my other fanfics, because they're actually decent.**_

Author's Note: Hi, my name is samanddeanfan1796, and I am 12 years old. Today I decided to write my first fanfiction. Why you may ask? Well, I love Supernatural and Harry Potter. They are the best! And now that Sam and Dean are on hiatus and Harry Potter's story itself is over, I want MORE. As I was complaining about this problem to my friend Daniella at the lunch table she looked over at me and said, "Just write a fanfiction, numbskull."

 _We're totally friends._

 _Now, I had no clue what a fanfiction was, so I googled it. Once I read into it a little bit I figured "how hard can it be?" and got to work. So, here it is (with full author notes). I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, favorite my story and me!_

Sam and Dean drove in their car through the forests of England. They had been called to some mysterious island in the middle of nowhere and needed to investigate.

"Hey dean," said Sam

"Yea sam," said dean

"after this we should totally make out"

"aw yeah we should"

(Note: Thanks to that person on tumblr who suggested this!)

soon tey got to a big lake, with no bridge or anything to get across. They were all like 'wat do we do' and then they saw a flying bus.

"oh my god it's a flying bus" said Dean.

"yeah but is that really unusual?"

"fair point"

the bus landed down in front of them and out came albus dumbledoor, headmaster of hogwarts, the wizarding academy.

"who are you," sam said as dean hid behind him in totle fear.

"I'm albus dumbledore, a wizard here who called for you"

"y tho" dean said, shaking

"weird stuff's goin down man and we don't know wut to do"

"well what"s the problem"

"some spoopy guy is flying around pantsing the students"

"sweet jesus we need to do something"

"here get on my bus"

So they got on te bus and got to hogwarts where tey were amazed to see such magick stuff. Then they bumped into snape

"y u so mopey" they ask

"no clue" was his repli.

So they went to the room where the ghost was doing his bad ghosty stuff.; they were all like "hey stop pantsing the students" and the ghost was all like "no way its fun" so sam and dean decided to get seriyus and beat the marblz outta this guy. So they gut tere bible and started speaking latin or something and the ghost was all like 'this is freaking hogwarts for cryin out loud do you think that's gonna do anythng": and the boys were all like 'oh man we gotta doe something else"

So they went runnin and bumped into harry pitter, the boy who could beat voldemart (even tho Neville could do it too) and harry was all like "who are you people" and sam and dean were like "ghostbusters" and the reference went over harry's head. But harry was all like "are you here to get the pants ghost" and the brothers were all like 'yea why' and harry said "have you tried belts" and the guys were all like "holy crap why din't we think of that" so they put belts on and walked up to the ghost and were all like "pants us, we dare you"

The ghost was all like 'k' and tried to no avail. Then he figurd out it was belts and unhooked them. The bros walked back to hirry and were all like "well that worked" sp harry wuz like "ok how about we put the ghost in a box' and sam and dean were all like 'nah he'd float through' so harry was like 'can we put a spell on them' and sam and dean replied 'that's latin it won't work'

And now harry was really stumped so he was like 'can we bribe it' and sam and dean were like 'it's a ghost what would it use money for' so dumbledore showed up and was like 'howzit goin boys' so the three were like 'we got nothin' and dumbledore had an idea

Snape walked down the hall and was bein' y'know, snape-y, when all of a sudden a burlap sack went over his head. He blacked out and when he woke up dumbledorr, harri, sam and dean surrounded him and they tied him to a chair

Snape was all like 'what do you want from me' and they said nothing as they pushed his chair towards the ghost… which did nothing.

'what was this for' snape asked

'we thought that maybe you were so ugly the ghost would run away' dean explained

'gee thanks'

so they were desperate for ideas when all of a sudden ron walked by and sam was like "hey lets sacrifice Ron" and harry wuz all like "k. draco's a cooler guy anyway' so they drew a pentagram and put a sleeping ron (who was in his underware) on it and they were about to start slicing him open when hermoine was all like 'no don't he didn't deserve this' and sam was 'chill, dean and I have both died like a bajillion times' but hermoine insisted that ron live so it was agreed that Neville would die but neil cicierega was like 'wait why am I here' so they killed Neville and then the ghost went "shoot I was gunna pants him" so he left.

With the ghost gone everyone was like 'yay we did it' so they had neil play wndrwll and were having a party until all of a sudden an airplane flown by voldemort dropped a bomb on the school and killed everyone. Then sam and dean got up and were like, 'ok we died again. Cross that off the lisp;"

And that was that.

End

K guys, so if you liked don't forget to favorite it and maybe even follow me! If it's popular enough I might write another Sam and Dean adventure! Thanks!

-samanddeanfan1796

 _ **GY NOTE: I regret nothing.**_


End file.
